New Beginnings
by princessg101
Summary: Follow up to Good Friends, Better Ideas: Newt and Tina have returned from South America to meet Newt's family. Revelations, surprises, and new beginnings await.


New Beginnings

It was Christmas Eve in the London when Newt and Tina arrived via ship from the last leg of their journey in South America. It was an uncomfortable mix of bitter cold and brightness as the clear sun reflected off the fresh blanket of snow. "Here we are," Newt announced as they walked off the gangplank. "Home sweet home."

"For you maybe," Tina said wryly. "You haven't convinced me yet Scamander."

Newt turned to gently nuzzle her face, "Give me time. At any rate, you still have to meet my parents. They are absolutely raving about seeing you and I'd rather not die a malicious death at my mother's hands."

"Then lead the way," Tina gestured and the pair walked until they could find a secluded spot to apparate. They reappeared in the countryside, at the end of a long, winding driveway leading up to very austere-looking estate home. "You live here?" Tina awed.

"No, I have a flat in London," Newt said as he took her bag from her and they began to walk up the drive. "My brother likes to hang around here with his fiancée and we don't really get on. Hopefully we won't have to worry about that. Theseus said he was taking her on vacation. Besides that requires a bit more explanation than I really feel like giving."

They got to the door and knocked twice before a woman flung it open. She was average height, with light brown hair and eyes. She wore deep plum robes and a single ring on her finger. "NEWTON!"

"Mother!" Newt embraced her.

"It's so good to have you home," she rubbed his back. "And this must be that young lady you mentioned in your letters."

"Yes," Newt released her and took a step back to let Tina come closer. "Mother, this is Porpentina Goldstein."

"Just Tina please," Tina insisted as she too was pulled into a tight hug.

"It's lovely to make your acquaintance Tina," Mrs. Scamander said warmly. "Come in, come in, you must be dreadfully tired." She ushered them into the house and up the stairs to a bedroom. "Have a rest, freshen up, whatever you like. We're having a little get together later in the evening." With that she left and Newt and Tina promptly went into their suitcase.

Dougal was there to greet them and they set about taking care of the animals for the evening. "I hope this isn't a huge party," Tina commented. "I'm not really in the mood for something extravagant."

"No, no, nothing so overdone," Newt said whilst amongst the moon calves. "Really it's just my parents and a handful of ministry people who are also family friends. You'll see." They finished up with the animals and exited the case, to take a short nap on the bed. Around five, they awoke to the bustle of servants and took that as a cue to get ready. Newt wore a nice suit and Tina donned a green, sparkling flapper dress.

They went down to the study to indeed find just a small group of people with drinks in hand. "Ah Newton," a tall, slim, older man with some discernible resemblance to Newt beckoned them over. "You seem well. South America wasn't it?"

"Yes Father and I'm in one piece," Newt said agreeably. "May I present Miss Porpentina Goldstein, an Auror with MACUSA. Tina, this is my father."

"Sir," Tina shook his head.

"My wayward son finds himself an Auror," Mr. Scamander said not unkindly. "Life is poetic isn't it?"

"Indeed father, quite serendipitous," a voice said from behind. It was another man and this time the family resemblance was undeniable. Though he had darker hair and a more pointed face. On his arm was a lovely woman, light brown skin and hair coiffed into a wavy bob wearing a silken dress.

"Theseus," Newt looked at Tina then back at his brother. "I thought you were on holiday."

"I could hardly ignore my little brother's return," Theseus grinned. "Especially when word around the Ministry is that his first book is set to be reprinted and his South American edition to be published. Not to mention, there's talk of it becoming the new Hogwarts textbook. You've made quite a name for yourself."

"Thank you Theseus," the brothers shook hands.

"Congratulations Newt," the woman offered her hand as well.

"Thank you Leta." Tina's eyes went wide and looked askance at Newt who subtly gestured for her to take it in stride.

"Yes, yes, Newton has done well," Mr. Scamander said rather sourly. "I had hoped for a more stable career but circumstances I suppose."

"Mmm," Newt hummed. "Right, uh, Tina, this is my elder brother Theseus and his fiancée Leta Lestrange."

"A pleasure to make both of your acquaintances," Tina said formally which they returned. With introductions done, Tina excused herself to get a drink while the brothers were roped into mingling with the ministry folk. As was their custom, Tina and Newt kept eyes on each other and she caught Newt's 'incoming' gesture just as Leta approached.

"Goodness," Leta smiled, getting a drink as well. "That lot could talk your ears off."

"That's the government for you. They never run out of things to say," Tina shrugged.

"Of course, you're an Auror, you'd know all about it." Leta looked at her intently and Tina felt there might a double meaning to that but thankfully she was saved from responding by the entrance of Mrs. Scamander and two more guests.

"Queenie! Jacob!"

"Oh Tina!" Queenie rushed forward to hug her sister as did Jacob and Newt.

"Mother, Father, everyone, this is Tina's sister Queenie and our dear friend Jacob Kowalski," Newt announced. "Guys, this is my family, including my brother Theseus and his fiancée Leta." He added as they joined their circle. "So have you two been enjoying your holiday here?"

"Oh yeah it's been great," Jacob grinned. "In fact, Queenie and I have been talking and we think we'd might like to stay here."

"Really?" Tina turned to her sister.

"Yeah," Queenie said softly. "I don't got much back in New York 'cept you and since you're travelling now, I'm not giving much up to be with Jacob."

"What about the bakery?" Newt asked.

"I can franchise," Jacob said proudly. "I've already paid back the bank and my guys there know how to do the job just fine. We went looking and found a great spot a couple of blocks from Diagon Alley."

"The best of both worlds," Tina smiled.

"What is that you do Mr. Kowalski?" Leta asked.

"I'm a baker," he told them simply.

"Why don't you simply open shop in the Alley?"

"Oh, well," Jacob looked at Newt and Tina.

"Jacob is muggle," Tina informed her. There was a single beat of silence but Tina continued on un-phased. "He helped us out during that little escapade with Gellert Grindelwald."

"Ah," Theseus comprehended. "And in America, it is illegal to carry on a relationship with a muggle so you have to come here."

"You're fine with your sister being involved with a muggle?" Leta frowned.

Tina held herself up, "Jacob is a fine man. Better than some wizards I've had the displeasure to meet during the course of my work."

"Oh you mustn't think terribly of Leta," Theseus interjected. "Her family is a lot more strict on these matters. She isn't accustomed to it but she is far from hateful."

"I meant no offence," Leta followed up.

"None taken," Queenie replied, a shrewd look in her eye.

Jacob moved on, "Anyway I own a shop in New York. Actually it's thanks to Newt, I was able to start up my business after I got back from the war."

"You fought as well." Theseus surmised.

"Expeditionary forces," Jacob nodded.

"Theseus also fought in the war," Newt filled in.

"I fought beside some of the bravest men I'd ever met," Theseus shook Jacob's hand. "Magical or not, their valour was equally as powerful and inspiring."

"Thank you," Jacob said gratefully.

"Theseus," Mr. Scamander called. "Come over here, Horvus and I were just discussing the new Auror regulations for conduct. You should hear this."

"Riveting," Theseus whispered.

"Times like this really make me regret that I travel the world," Newt remarked. "Seeing foreign countries, discovering new creatures, none of that really compares to caring about Auror conduct."

"Shut up little lizard," Theseus grumbled without heat, making to leave and taking Leta with him.

"Whatever you say Sir Auror," Newt returned. Theseus stalked off with a sour expression, Leta's eyes never leaving them. As soon as they were out of earshot, his friends descended.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Really Newt, your BROTHER?"

"Wasn't she the one -"

"Does Theseus know?"

"Do your parents know?"

"She and your brother… just how?"

"Alright, enough," Newt silenced them. "I don't how to explain. It's…a story, I don't really want to get into it here. No one knows what happened between myself and Leta except us. None of family agrees with my career choices but mother and Theseus are the nicer ones about it. So when the engagement was announced, I – said nothing."

"Oh Newt," Queenie crooned sympathetically.

"It doesn't matter," Newt waved it off. "You lot are my family too. And since it seems that I'm destined for a fair bit of gold, why not have a Christmas treat? Let's take trip together, all of us."

"Is that your solution here?" Tina asked incredulously.

"Not solution, celebration," Newt corrected her. "This is a fresh start for all of us. For Jacob, for Queenie, for you, for me, everything is about to change." Newt charmed some glasses to fly over to them so they all had a drink. "I'm thinking Paris, that should be nice change of pace. What do you say?"

He looked at Tina who regarded him with fond exasperation. "Fine, I say, to new beginnings."

"New beginnings."


End file.
